Countless situations exist in which people must fill out various forms in order to receive certain information or services. The forms may include department of motor vehicle forms, healthcare-related forms, employment applications, taxing authority forms and the like. While many applications have moved online, those that have moved online still require the user to manually enter the data into various fields. Manual filling of forms can tedious, especially on mobile electronic devices that have small display screens and limited keyboard entry capabilities.
One solution to automate form-filling that has been used in the non-mobile environment is to download software, such as a “wallet” or “form-filler”, onto a user's device. The software may be installed as a plug-in on top of the user's browser software. A typical conventional form-filler operates by guessing at matches among fields in a form, which are to be filled-in, and corresponds with a wallet, which is a file that contains information that may be used to fill-in the form fields. However, for these systems to work properly, the electronic representation of the form must be perfectly clear so that the system can properly associate field descriptors and associate cached user information with the identified fields. Thus, the system must have a template of the form, or a user must identify the fields so that the system can assign them to a template.
This document describes devices and methods that are intended to address issues discussed above and/or other issues.